


Warmth

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't want to stop talking to Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> little prompt thing from tumblr. inspired by the oihina doujin "insanity." i didnt read over this really.

The line was silent. This was always the part Hinata hated the most. He could hear Oikawa’s smile from the way he breathed out, soft and affectionate. “Shou-chan,” he whispered. “It’s late. You should sleep.”

Hinata could feel his eyelids drooping as he began to nod off. “Don’t wanna,” he mumbled. “I wanna keep talking.”

“But it’s late. Tomorrow’s a school day, isn’t it?” Oikawa tried to reason.

Hinata groaned, flopping over so his voice was muffled by the pillows. Oikawa’s laugh was low and breathy, making Hinata smile and fill him with a comfortable warmth. “That’s no good, Shou-chan. You have to rest properly, or you’ll be too tired for practice tomorrow.”

Hinata huffed, flipping over again so he could breathe. Oikawa drove a hard bargain. “Fine,” Hinata complied with a yawn. “You… You’ll call again tomorrow, right?”

He could hear Oikawa’s smile again. “Of course.”

“And the day after?”

“Of course.”

“Every day?”

“Every day.”

Another long moment of silence. Hinata forced himself to stay awake. “I don’t wanna say good-bye,” he mumbled. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Shou-chan.”

“I miss you more.”

Oikawa laughed again. “Go to sleep.”

“Nooooooo,” Hinata whined, too stubborn to give in to the curse of exhaustion.

“I’ll stay on the phone until you fall asleep, if you want.”

“Mm… Really?”

“Yeah. I’m with you, okay? And I always will be.”

A smile made its way up to Hinata’s cheeks as he finally allowed himself to give into sleep. True to his word, Oikawa didn’t hang up until he was certain Hinata had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> p sure this gave me diabetes. fair warning the doujin is nowhere near this fluffy. it made me cry.


End file.
